Honest Sengoku BASARA Trailer
by SoniCanvas
Summary: WARNING! The following trailer has been rated H for HONEST!


From a video game company that hates KOEI-Tecmo as much as their amount of lawsuits to other company and hates Megaman as much as you love him...

.

And game developers who love Devil May Cry as much as you hate Devil May Cry 5...

Comes a Japan region only hack'n slash game based on Sengoku era...

.

.

...Which has no connection to Japanese history and just let you smack the hell out of everyone!

Yet, they still losing from Samurai Warriors for being the most successful Japanese game from the same genre.

 **Devil Kings**

That's why there are no Western customers. This title already sounds so boring. I prefer the Japanese title.

 **Sengoku BASARA**

Much better...

* * *

Get ready to download "Devil Kings" illegally because Western people seems to hate Japanese history and to make sure it was as successful as Devil May Cry series...

...yet everyone loves Samurai Warriors because it explains Japanese history in a better way.

Step on the battle field as you download the game illegally because you would never get an Enlglish patch or rarely get an English version for the game so you would keep guessing on the Japanese writings instead.

Like...  
Guessing which one is the better weapon or moves upgrade,  
guessing what kind of side quest we have to finish before we missed all of the bonuses,  
guessing what those people were actually saying so you choose not to care and read the fandom Wiki instead,  
guessing which character is which from how they call each other but you are too desperate to know them so you read the fandom Wiki again,

Find a storyline so unstable, these characters never change their outfit in every sequel and the rest of good outfits as DLCs.

Catch up for their installments as they keep catching up with Samurai Warriors, because they know that his game would lose their popularity and when this game lost, they sue Samurai Warriors for "stealing" something from them.

Like sue KOEI-Tecmo for vibrating controller feature and "memory transfer" feature.

Yet, those features has been existed since Square Enix.

(shows Final Fantasy series demonstrating both features)

You know what? I think Capcom is Japanese version of EA Games, but worse. And I doubt they would also sue Bandai-Namco if Street Fighter series lose their popularity. It seems this company is better known for making a very d*** move against competitors.

And witness how you keep buying all of these games because...

YOU

WANT

EVERY

T. M. REVOLUTION

SONGS

TO PLAY

UNTIL

YOU

HATE IT

And that is not enough...

Get ready to follow the anime adaptations as it doesn't follow any of the Story Modes yet they want to have an "Anime" Route for every latest installments.

Like...

The first ever game available in both English and Japanese, which apparently exist.

The second game, where they finally have Story Mode yet started to stop working in English version and now available to have two players.

The third game, where the stories finally comes to one story core and released overseas once again. Allowed to have one ally and do the Tag Team attack.

The fourth game, where the designer switched and receive a series of far crazier designs, yet the story takes place far before the Sengoku era we know.

Some expansions for new features,

Live stage plays,

and...

FAMOUS

SINGER

IN

STAGE PLAY

(Shows GACKT as Nobunaga in live stage play)

You know, I think this latest game is actually enjoyable in English... IF THEY HAVE ONE!

Starring...

Wota before it was cool(Yukimura Sanada)

Gene Simmons(Mitsuhide Akechi)

Rocky Balboa(Ieyasu Tokugawa)

Apollo Creed(Hideyoshi Toyotomi)

The Godfather(Nobunaga Oda)

The Ring(Oichi)

Hula Hoop(Motonari Mori)

Vergil(Mitsunari Ishida)

The Great Marriage of Dhalsim and Zenyatta(Yoshitsugu Otani)

Cody The Prisoner(Kanbei Kuroda)

Loyalty Issues(Nagamasa Azai)

Dora The Explorer(Katsuie Shibata)

Mobile Suit Gundam(Tadakatsu Honda)

21 and a gambler(Sakon Shima)

Little Big Crybaby(Itsuki)

The Beatles(Goto Matabei)

White Kurama(Hanbei Takenaka)

Crossovers

Sexy DLCs

Celebrity Theme Songs

The Antenna Guy(Nibuyuki Sanada)

Don Juan(Masayuki Sanada)

Big Sugar Daddy(Katakura Kojuuro)

The Trap(Sorin Otomo)

The Fool(Hideaki Kobayakawa)

Captain Jack Sparrow(Motochika Chosokabe)

Somebody please make him talk, for Heaven's sake!(Kotaro Fuuma)

And for Heaven's sake, give her a shirt!(Kasuga)

Better than Samurai Warriors 4(Naotora Ii)

Yippee-ki-yay, Monkey Man!(Keiji Maeda)

Selene from Underworld movie(Magoichi Saika)

It's a Trap!(Kenshin Uesugi)

Split(Sen no Rikyuu)

Oyakata-sama(Shingen Takeda)

Failed canoeing athlete(Toshiie Maeda)

And...

Date your Masamune

Get it? You know, you have to pronounce his surname in English, then it means you could ask him out for a dinner. *wink*

 **Devil Company : History Edition**

You know, I was expecting something more in qualities of this game. I hope this game could also available in English for the next installment.

(shows Sengoku BASARA : Sanada Yukimura-den in Japanese only)

Shit. They really sure hate to spread their wings outside their own safety zone.


End file.
